


The Chair

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Quakerider + sitting in their lap
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Chair

Bobbi and Hunter’s place had a piece of furniture called  _ The Chair.  _ It was labeled this for three reasons. One, it was in fact a chair. It wasn’t some ironic thing where a table or a piece of flooring or something was called a chair. No, it was just an actual, really cozy, extra comfy, pretty awesome chair. The second reason why it was labeled  _ The Chair  _ was because despite it being an ordinary chair, it was the best seat in the entire house. It had the perfect view of the television, was right next to the side table so you could put your drink down, and it was incredibly comfy. The third reason it was called  _ The Chair,  _ was because somehow or another everyone just started claiming the seat by saying “I call the chair.” And despite there being other chairs in the room, everyone just sort of knew which one was being claimed. 

Now, many fights had occurred between friends over sitting upon  _ The Chair.  _ One time at the annual Christmas party, Hunter had actually pulled the cushion out from under Mack (no small feat by the way) and had hit him over the head with it. In retaliation, Mack had simply sat on Hunter and the chair was claimed by a very proud Bobbi. 

The incident of Christmas 2015 was not the only time there had been a fight. There were plenty. However, recounting them would take a very long time and all the ones involving Fitz and/or Hunter usually have too many swear words to be deemed appropriate for a rather light hearted story. There is only one incident, however, that culminated in a relationship. 

First it should be said that it wasn’t like it was some magical chair—though it was comfortable it was not magic—that had made the relationship happen. That would be silly and ridiculous and really not scientifically accurate. No, the romantic relationship between Daisy and Robbie had been brewing for months and could be seen coming from about twenty miles away without binoculars. The incident with  _ The Chair  _ was more like the catalyst that pushed them towards becoming an official couple. 

It was a chilly Halloween night and the group of friends were all gathered at Bobbi and Hunter’s for the holiday. Apple cider, Hocus Pocus, and plenty of flannel blankets to go around, there was happiness in the spice scented air. The only issue at hand was  _ The Chair. _

Daisy had gotten up to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters and had returned to find that Robbie had taken her seat. 

“Thanks for saving  _ The Chair  _ Robbie, but you can get up now,” Daisy said, tapping Robbie’s foot.

Behind her, Jemma tapped Fitz with the foot she had laid in his lap. Fitz then passed a glance to Mack who shot one at Bobbi who gestured to Hunter to pause the movie, everyone catching the drift and starting to observe what happened. If there was a fight over  _ The Chair _ , it became the number one source of entertainment.

“You never claimed it, Dais,” Robbie shrugged. 

She folded her arms and smirked. “I think my butt in the chair begged to differ.”

“Your butt got up from the chair.”

“Just causes. It’s in the bathroom clause.” Daisy looked over her shoulder. “Bobbi, back me up. It’s in the bathroom clause.”

“Trick-or-treaters were never classified in the bathroom clause,” Jemma supplied. She followed up her statement with an apologetic look, mouthing the word “sorry” to her friend.

“Fine,” Daisy said, dropping her arms to the side and smirking. “I’ll just sit on you.”

With a little flounce, Daisy dropped onto Robbie’s lap. 

“Fine,” Robbie replied. He sat back in the chair and motioned for Hunter--the holder of the remote--to unpause the movie. 

Both stubborn and not willing to give up their fight, Robbie stayed planted in the chair and Daisy stayed planted on his lap. At some point in the following time frame, Daisy simply forgot to get up. Instead, she settled more comfortably on Robbie’s lap with her feet dangling over one of the arm rests and her shoulder in the free bit of cushion on Robbie’s right. It was in those moments, curled together on  _ The Chair,  _ that both of them realized that there just might be more to the flirting of the previous months. 

Without really thinking, Daisy started to mess with Robbie’s hair. When he leaned into her touch, she continued to run her fingers through the short dark strands. When his arm grew tired hanging off the side of the seat, he brought it up to curl around her waist. She was mid-conversation with Mack and Fitz about horror movies when she unconsciously picked up his hand and started tracing a line from the tip of each finger to his palm. By the end of the night, they were completely curled up together on the chair like they’d meant to be that way.

Was  _ The Chair  _ magic? No, we’ve already established that. The whole science thing. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t bring the two together. 


End file.
